Oh My Power!
by ForgottenLum
Summary: Someone is growing stronger, new problems mixed with old ones will send K1 on path he may not want to go. rated M to be on the safe side. Chapter 4 up
1. A Morning Breeze

**Oh My Power!**

Disclaimer-I do not own Oh My Goddess, I wish i did.

--

The morning sun was just on the horizon and all was quiet and peaceful at the Morisato residence, except for the wind which seem to be chaotic this morning, but other then that it seemed like a great morning, for once anyway. Skuld slept peaceful, surrounded by her various machines. Urd lay restlessly, every so often grumbling something about her hangover. Belldandy was sleeping in utter bliss. But there was one person not sleeping so soundly, out in the yard Keiichi sits in a meditating position. His face seemingly unpleasant and his mind was thinking of so many subjects.

It had been over 3 years since that fateful day. The day when a first class goddess had appeared in the dorm room. Since then he has dealt with constant demonic attacks. An oldest sister, who uses weird and twisted potions to influence his relationship with her younger sister and the youngest sister that tries to kill him every time he gets within 3 feet of the middle sister.

'How do I survive all this?' Keiichi wondered 'Belldandy must be keeping me alive, but is she doing this because of duty or some other reasons. Does she truly love me or is this the system force kicking in and making it easier for us to be together. So much has happened and I only get more question and never any real answer'

This train of thought was making him even more unpleasant and the wind seem to show his mood. It picked up intensity, causing a few leaves to hit Keiichi in the face. With a grunt he brush them away and continued his thoughts.

'No, I can't think that, she truly loves me and would do anything to be with me, even fight heaven, but what if...' his thought was broken by the soft sounds of Belldandy's alarm clock. 'I guess it's that time already, I can't wait for breakfast, she does everything so perfect.' With that Keiichi got up and went inside with a smile on his face, glad to take on the day with his love, Belldandy.

--

Well this is my first fanfic, sorry the first chapter is a little short but more is coming.


	2. Heavenly Waters

Disclaimer-I do not own Oh My Goddess, I wish i did.

--

"Hey Keiichi, the three of us are going into town after breakfast." Urd said with her mouth half.

"We are?" Belldandy and Skuld said in unison.

"What for?" asked keiichi 'what's she up to now?'

"Oh, just some girls only time." Urd replied.

'Yep, she's up to something but no use fighting it.' Keiichi thought "Well have fun, I just got some work that needs done on the bike, so don't worry about me" and with that he got up, thanked Belldandy for breakfast and left the room.

After Keiichi left, Belldandy turned to Urd and asked innocently "So what are we going to town for?"

"I would really like to know as well." Skuld stated irritably.

"Not here, see ya at 'Heavenly Waters'" and with that Urd jumped through the tv and Belldandy cracked a little smile 'It's been awhile since i went there.'

"'Heavenly Waters', what's that?" inquired Skuld.

"It's that little shop behind your favourite icecream parlor." Then Belldandy got up and literally threw the dishes in the sink and ran to bathroom mirror.

Skuld was dumbfounded "She looks even more eager then Urd, what is this place?" and with that Skuld jumped into her cup of tea.

Keiichi entered the dining room a minute later, with his head stuck in a manual. "Hey Belldandy, i was wondering if..." the room was completely silent. Looking up from the book he noticed that there was no one there. Peeking the kitchen he didn't see Belldandy, but instead a sink full of unwashed dishes.

"Well they certainly didn't waste anytime getting out of the house, I guess i'll have to make my own lunch, but first the dishes."

--

At a small shop, in the back of an alleyway, three goddess emerge from their respective medians.

"Welcome to 'Heavenly Waters', I am your hostess, Voluptas, Goddess of Pleasure, welcome back Belldandy, Urd" greeted a well dressed, young female, "and it seems we have someone new with us today, you must be the youngest sister, Skuld, am i right?"

"Yes, What is this place?" Skuld looking completely lost.

Voluptas smiled and made a pose as if give some grand speech, "Heavenly Waters is..."

"Just a spa for goddesses" interrupted Urd. Voluptas' face turned from a cheerful smile, that would give Belldandy a run for her money, to a glare that would make Hild jealous.

"The best and most relaxing spa on earth" Urd quickly added.

"That's better" Voluptas said, returning to her cheerful self, "This way please."

Skuld and Urd just stared nervously at Voluptas as she walked out of the room. Belldandy followed quickly, completely oblivious to what just happen.

"You need to be careful of her, she may be sweet and kind on the outside, but she is the sister of Poena, the Goddess of Punishment" Urd whispered to Skuld.

"uh huh" was all Skuld could manage to say.

"Are you two coming, I'd hate to enjoy this all by myself" Belldandy called to them, almost seductively.

"Lets go kid and enjoy yourself" Urd said while walking into the next room.

"I'm not a kid" Skuld while running after Urd.

--

A couple hours later after multiple bathes, massages, and meals, three goddess continue to relax in three huge, comfy chairs. All was quiet except the slurping of ice cream by one no need to be named goddess.

"Well girls, enough pleasure, now down to business" Urd stated. Both Belldandy and Urd stared back at Urd, confused.

Urd began "Look I might not be totally awake or sober in the morning but something is off. It's something in the wind, not too powerful, but not invisible. It just seems to flow in the wind."

"Since when are you awake in the morning, I always thought you had too much of a hangover to notice anything." Skuld spat at Urd

"Hey, I'm not always drunk or have a hangover" Urd was starting to get annoyed.

"Could have fooled me, here's your drink, Urd" Voluptas interrupted

"You stay out of this" snarled Urd, Voluptas' glare was back she simply walked away.

"It's true, she isn't always like that, we did run out of sake that one night, last month" Belldandy decided to add in, with her usual smile.

A big sweat drop appeared on Urd head, "there's just no winning, anyway it just so happens the next morning after that was the first time I sensed it. I honestly think someone or dare I say, something is spying on us."

"You think it's Mara" asked Skuld

"No, its not her style, over a month of spying, you know she doesn't have that kind of patience" responded Urd.

"Thank you nee-san for this day out and this little of information, we should all keep a better lookout around the temple," Belldandy got up and changed her clothes back to normal, "see you all back home," then stepped into a nearby mirror.

"Wait for me, onee-san" whined Skuld as she jumped into a cup of water.

"Hey, wait, i never said i was paying" Urd stammered

"Urd, time to pay up and don't forget last time" came a long, drawn out tone

"Oh no"

--

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Keiichi was just finishing up his fixes on the bike.

"Man, am I hungry, I hope Belldandy gets home soon" he started headed to the kitchen to get a snack, when he heard a sinister laugh.

"I can make it so you'll never be hungry again" said the sinister voice.

"Mara, what are..." Keiichi attempted to say but was cut short by a spell.

"Your next Belldandy" said Mara, "oh she's back" disappearing into a puff of smoke.

--

Moments later, Belldandy walked out into the courtyard and was horrified by what she saw.

"KEIICHI-SAN"

--

This is harder for me to get started but once I get into the main plot it wont take me long to release new chapters


	3. Crumbling Statue

Disclaimer-I do not own Oh My Goddess, I wish i did.

--

"KEICHI-SAN"

"What is it onee-sama?" came a running Skuld to see your sister knelt down at a familiar looking statue.

"This statue fell on my crocuses and i wasn't here when I left. I thought that it must be Keiichi, being he was home all day."

Skuld knelt down beside her sister and started knocking on the head of the statue. "It looks a lot like Keiichi, talk about an ego to put a statue of yourself in the yard" then a grin across her face. "Onee-sama please stand it up, I'll be back in a sec" she took off into the house and sounds of metal objects being thrown around.

"Well might as well move it and clean it" sighed Belldandy. She used started chanting, a glow appeareed around the statue and began to lift off the ground. "Now where should I put it"

"Ten feet south"

"By the pond, what a good idea" Belldandy moved it towards the pond.

"Now 10 feet up"

"What?" Belldandy turn quizzically. There stood Skuld, holding what could only be described as a cannon.

"What's that for Skuld?" Belldandy asked

"Always wanted to test it and now i have the perfect target" stated Skuld almost sadistically, then there was a click but nothing happened. "What's wrong with this thing" As Skuld went over every inch the contraption. She then looked up to see the eldest sister holding the power cord, unplugged of course.

"URD NO BAKA!" stormed off a ticked off goddess, completely forgetting her contraption.

Urd just ignored the youngest sister and looked at the middle norn who was now meticulously cleaning a familiar looking statue. 'It almost looks like Keiichi, no wonder the brat wanted to blow it up.' Then Urd thought it would be a good idea to pay back her sister for making her pay the bill at the spa. She slow snuck up behind her sister and...

"Belldandy, your cleaning that statue so well, are you think it's the real Keiichi, instead of a statue?" If it was possible, Belldandy's face would have melted or exploded. The blush was so visible, that even Skuld was able to see it from the house, as she returned for a fight with Urd.

"Urd, what are you doing to onee-sama? It's about that statue, isn't it? I'm going to destroy it and then Keiichi for real." Skuld came running from the house with her trusty hammer. She was mere milliseconds away when a bright light appear, then suddenly all went dark for the goddesses.

--

Hours later the three goddess finally awoke and it appeared they were trapped in some kinda of bubble.

"What is this?" Asked Skuld while poking at their transparent prison

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm going to blast it, then blast whoever did this." stated Urd as she raised her hands to do an energy blast, but nothing happened.

There began a sadistic laugh, all three goddess turned to see Mara. Each goddess had a different facial expression, ranging from displeasure to downright rage.

"That's an anti-magic prison, you can't break out of it. I got you goddesses now" exclaimed Mara, in her usual overconfident tone. "and now it's time for you Belldandy to experience undeniable sorrow by losing the one you love."

"Keiichi-san, what did you do with him?" asked a horrified Belldandy.

"Nothing really, he's just a bit...stiff at the moment" with that said, Mara moved to the side revealing the statue of Keiichi.

"That's Keiichi" the three goddesses said in unison

"Yes indeed and now you can do nothing to stop me" said Mara but as she was about to continue she heard laughter coming from one of the goddesses.

All turned to Urd as she was barely being able to hold in the laughter, but eventually her will gave out and she could be heard for miles.

"What's so funny?" exclaimed Mara, pissed off that one of the goddesses was laughing even in the situation they were in now.

"Oh nothing, just a joke I played on Belldandy" Urd barely managed to get out through her laughing.

"Well laugh at this" stated Mara as she used her magic to throw the statue into the air and blasted it into a million pieces. Horror struck the three goddesses as the pieces began to hit the ground. Even Urd who had been laugh only moment before was stricken with horror. Only one of the three was able to say anything before she broke down into tears.

"KEIICHI-SAN"

--

A/N - I been fighting a flu all week so I'm going slower then I want to be, but I'd have to say I think it's a good start


	4. Light In The Dark

Disclaimer-I do not own Oh My Goddess, I wish i did.

A/N - Okay this chapter may be a bit confusing, try to bare with me. Each line break changes to a different speaker. Please read carefully.

--

Nothing but darkness surrounded him. Nothing but silence was heard. Keiichi stood alone, a single, white light in endless darkness.

"Well I guess this means I'm dead, but I heaven or hell to be more, distinguishable" he sighed.

"Maybe it's both" came a faint, nervous voice.

"It's all Mara's doing, damn that bitch" came a faint, but enraged voice.

"But think of the happy memories we had with Belldandy, it was worth it" came a faint, happy voice.

"Come on, we can get out of this, there has to be a way out of this" boldly stated by another voice

"Oh why couldn't I have some way to defend everyone, everyone just seems to protect me" a shaky voice said

The voices were growing louder, coming from every direction, all in different tones, all speaking at once. Keiichi's head began to spin. 'Too many voices'

"ENOUGH" screamed Keiichi. Everything was silent again, then a flash of pure light. Keiichi was temporarily blind. When he could see again, there stood another Keiichi.

"How, but who?" stuttered Keiichi

"I'm the other you" smirked back the other Keiichi.

"How?"

"You know the other voice in your head?"

"The one that keeps doubting me?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, seems I listen too much too nervous and doubt" looking rather embarrassed.

"Who?" before Keiichi could finish, two more Keiichis appeared, bathed in a yellow light.

"Don't you remember Belldandy telling you about auras?"

"Well, that's a basic form of reading thoughts. This isn't heaven or hell, this is your soul" with that, the darkness turned to light, all different colors, revealing many more Keiichi's.

"Okay, I understand that each one of the colored ones is an emotion but what are you?"

"Your hidden self, your known potential, your future." The original Keiichi looked confused. "Let's make this easy and start from my birth. I was created the first time Belldandy used her powers near you. Do you know when that was?"

"That's easy, when she appeared in my dorm and granted my wish."

"Correct and when was the first that you heard your voice in the back of your head?"

"Right after the wish" Keiichi was just getting more confused.

"Correct, although I may have been small at the time, you still heard me. As time passed I grew stronger, more aware. Then something happened the day you got possessed by the Lord of Terror. I felt power, I felt it flow through me."

"Ya, I did too, but as soon as he left my body, it was gone."

"There was residual power left in your body, but i controlled and hid it from you and the goddesses."

"Hey does that mean i have demonic powers, Belldandy isn't going to like this."

"Yes, but you also have the powers of the gods and elements"

"WHAT!" screamed a bug-eyed Keiichi.

"And you know how to use them."

"That's not possible, I've never used that kind of power ever"

"Haven't you?" The original Keiichi just looked confused again. "Lets name a couple incidents, shall we. As we've already talked about, you were possessed by the Lord of Terror, possessed by Celestine and turned into a tornado by Peorth, Urd and Skuld"

"So, I'm a hybrid"

"Best of all three world, but you can't use demonic power."

"Why?"

"We don't have a source. I can access limited amount of power from Yggdrasil thanks to Celestine and Elemental power can be access from the planet itself. I've trained and gained knowledge on it ever night and return to your mind every morning, sometimes even when your awake, but your too deap in though to realize it."

"So now what, I've been blasted into a million pieces"

"Elementary, my dear Watson, right now its time to become complete, then you'll know what to do."

"Let's dot it, I'm not staying in limbo if I can save Belldandy for once."

"Good" raising his hand and the original Keiichi did the same. There was a bright flash and all the Keiichis were gone.

"So it has begun" came a mysterious and invisible voice.

--

Back in the real world, Belldandy is in a catatonic state and her sisters are trying there best to get out of their bubble prison. The cloud of smoke still blocking the sun from where Mara blasted Keiichi's statue.

"This is the end, prepare to be sealed for all eternity"

"KEIICHI-SAN" Belldandy's cried echoed for miles and seemed to cause the wind to stir. Then the wind began to pick and soon a tornado had appeared in the location where Keiichi was blasted. The winds were so strong, it sucked in anything that wasn't tied down, including the bits and pieces of Keiichi.

"How is this possible, your powers are sealed while in the that bubble" growled Mara, but her expression changed when she saw the confused looks on Urd and Skuld, and the catatonic state that Belldandy was in. "Then who?"

A quiet voice could be heard for inside the vortex, not loud enough to be able to tell who it was but loud enough to hear what was being said.

"Circling winds of earth

Cutting winds of the blade

Disarm those that would harm

**WIND SCYTHE**"

and with that a wave of wind flew from the twister, straight at Mara. Mara had microseconds to react, she attempted to dodge but was to slow and her arm was caught and complete torn off. With a loud scream of pain, Mara fell to the ground and rolling in pain.

"Wow, who is that" Urd and Skuld said in unison.

The wind began to die down and then dispersed and there, float in the air, was Keiichi, with a harden look on his face. He floated and landed next to Mara.

"I've had enough of you Mara, now goodbye"

"No, never" But what ever she could have done was to late, as Keiichi picked her up by her, chanted a spell and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then turned, pointed his finger and the bubble prison burst.

"How did you do that?" asked Urd as she and Skuld came running.

"How can a mere mortal use such power?" asked right after Urd.

Any answer Keiichi was going to give was cut short by a teary eyed goddess that plowed into him.

"Oh my Keiichi-san" said Belldandy between sobs, but passed out afterwards due to the emotional stress she's been through.

--

A/N - and so this story is finally getting off the starting line. This isn't the end but only beginning. More surprises and problems to come.


End file.
